


Correspondence and Kidnapping

by orphan_account



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Eloping, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, Letters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of accepting Elizabeth's refusal, Mr. Darcy decided to kidnap the the young woman in question and elope to Scotland.





	

Fitzwilliam -

I have kidnapped Miss Bennet. We are on our way to Gretna Green presently. I must ask you to please inform Georgiana to expect a sister upon my return.

FITZWILLIAM DARCY

 

* * *

 

To Mrs. Collins -

Thank you for your courtesy in hosting Miss Bennet this spring. I daresay that, in the future, she will be staying at Rosings instead. Please accept my earnest apologies on her behalf for her early departure. I should think you will receive a letter from Mrs. Darcy soon. God bless you.

FITZWILLIAM DARCY

 

* * *

 

Dear Sir,

I feel it incumbent upon me to inform you of your daughter Elizabeth's abduction by Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire. It is to the understanding of several individuals about Rosings that he intends to make my fair cousin his bride in Scotland. It is also my duty to inform you of the displeasure Lady Catherine takes in this event. Lady Catherine cannot reconcile this savage behavior to the usual behavior of Mr. Darcy, and she blames Cousin Elizabeth for his conduct. She is most displeased. &c,

WILLIAM COLLINS

 

* * *

 

Dearest Jane,

I have the most peculiar story to tell you. You have undoubtedly heard - by now - of my early departure from Kent, and the maid Molly has undoubtedly told Charlotte of my lack of choice in the matter.

On the day of April the Ninth, Mr. Darcy stormed into Hunsford Parsonage. I was predictably shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Madam," he said, "will you marry me?"

"No," said I, too confused to say anything more.

Within moments, he tied my mouth shut with his cravat and held my arms with a piece of rope - where he had hidden such a thing I know not. I was hauled into a waiting carriage very much like a sack of potatoes. Mr. Darcy was in conference with the driver for a moment before entering and sitting across from me. The carriage took off at a speed I found quite frightening, but Mr. Darcy did not appear to be fazed.

He condescended to untie my bonds after receiving some heartfelt nods when he asked whether I would remain in his power. I was firmly instructed not to jump out of the carriage as a dead and dishonored daughter was eternal whilst a dishonored daughter can always be restored. Once I restored feeling to my wrists, I asked him what his intentions were. You can count me surprised when he informed me - very calmly, mind! - that he was to make me his bride in Scotland!

I obviously was furious at this proud behavior. I demanded he release me, but he insisted that now it was a matter of honor. He simply _had_ to make an honest woman out of me. He appeared to be very satisfied in himself at this explanation. I immediately said the worst things I could of him. I called him proud, disagreeable, and held him liable for Mr. Wickham's misfortunes. To my astonishment, he informed me that Mr. Wickham's misfortunes were of his own making!

Mr. Wickham indeed was the son of the old Mr. Darcy's steward and his godson as well. However, Mr. Wickham garnered debts of the usual kind as well as of honor, and several young ladies' reputations, apparently, were ruined by him. When the senior Darcy died, it was his wish that Mr. Wickham become rector of the parsonage at Kympton. Mr. Wickham asked for pecuniary compensation in lieu of the living and was granted three thousand pounds. He said he intended to study law. Mr. Darcy doubts he actually applied himself to his studies as he soon was put upon by that very villain for the living. This was refused, clearly. I would tell you more of the events that took place, but they are of some discretion and cannot be put in writing. I shall tell you of the occurrences when we next meet, dear Jane, with Mr. Darcy's permission.

After hearing this, I was much kinder to Mr. Darcy and much more receptive to his advances. He is writing to Mr. Bingley with the intention of the gentleman coming to comfort you in your time of need. We shall dispatch these letters from Pemberley, where we shall stop for an evening before continuing on to Gretna Green. I will be satisfied at last to see the place where I am to be the mistress. Give my love to our aunt and uncle as well as our cousins. I shall be writing to Papa as well, so there is no need to inform him of my deflection. Yours, &c

ELIZABETH BENNET

 

* * *

 

Dear Georgiana,

Your brother has abducted a lovely girl by the name of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It is to my understanding that they are currently on the road to Gretna Green.

I thought we might join them at Pemberley when they stop during their return trip to London.

RICHARD FITZWILLIAM

 

* * *

 

Dearest Papa,

You shall undoubtedly be shocked by the news I have to impart, if Mr. and Mrs. Collins have not already written to you. Mama shall have to take to her rooms with a fit of nerves. I am presently on my way to Scotland with Mr. Darcy, where we shall marry. I know I have said cruel things about the gentleman in the past, but I find his affection for myself as well as my honor will make for a content marriage. Mrs. Collins's maid should have told her that I was forced into Mr. Darcy's carriage against my will, but I find this to be of little consideration.

Please warn my sisters away from Mr. Wickham as I have decided to believe my future husband's version of events. He is much more to me than any militiaman can ever be, and I am growing rather fond of him. I am certain his sense of humor - he does have one - will grow on you as well. Give my love to Mama and my sisters. Jane has already been informed as well as Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. Yours, &c

ELIZABETH BENNET

 

* * *

 

Dear Sir -

Under the present circumstances, I find it best to ask for your daughter Elizabeth's hand in marriage. I shall be settling thirty thousand pounds upon her in the event of my death. You must understand that this is a formality as we will be married by the time your reply reaches us. Thank you for your kindness in giving me the jewel that is Miss Bennet in marriage. God bless you.

FITZWILLIAM DARCY

 

* * *

 

My dearest Caroline,

Have you heard? Your brother's good friend Fitzwilliam Darcy has made off with some country gentleman's daughter. Apparently, he informed every one in Kent of their intentions to go to Scotland. How very scandalous! And to think, you wished to marry the gentleman. I am glad you did not. Elizabeth Bennet deserves him, I say. Yours,

MARY OSBORNE

 

* * *

 

Bingley -

Jane Bennet is staying in town with her aunt and uncle on Gracechurch Street. As I have abducted her sister Elizabeth, you might want to comfort her and assure her of my otherwise stalwart character. I must ask that you abstain from telling stories of our days at Cambridge. I highly doubt that will comfort anyone. I shall see you next when with Mrs. Darcy when we arrive in town to purchase clothing for her. I did not steal her clothing as well as her, unfortunately.

FITZWILLIAM DARCY

 

* * *

 

Fitzwilliam,

The news has just reached us due to an express from our son Richard. You cannot be sane, Nephew! You have kidnapped a lady of genteel breeding and are absconding to Scotland. This is the effect of your godparents, Lord and Lady Macmillan, is it not? You are a gentleman of English breeding. You should have nothing to do with Scotland were it not for them. I did warn George and Anne. You cannot say I did not! Your cousin Lord Milton and his wife congratulate you for a romantic escape fitting for John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester, whomever that is.

S. FITZWILLIAM  
COUNTESS FITZWILLIAM

 

* * *

 

Dear Sir,

You have my permission to marry Elizabeth.

HENRY BENNET

 

* * *

 

Dear Miss Grantley,

You have by now heard of my brother Fitzwilliam's marriage to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, formerly of Longbourn, Hertfordshire. My brother's choice of bride could not be more astute. She is the most handsome and clever woman alive. I cannot believe she has become my sister, of all the ladies in England. I shall enjoy her company very much, and she will join us on our return to town. You simply must meet her. Your friend,

GEORGIANA DARCY

 

* * *

 

Bennet,

Despite your misgivings, I find Darcy and Elizabeth to be perfectly well-matched. He is not as lively as I expected Elizabeth to marry, certainly, but he is in love with her as well as an intelligent and articulate man. I found myself decidedly interested in what he had to say while the ladies cooed over the ring and the romance.

Lizzy and Darcy are planning on calling upon you at Longbourn a week after Mr. Bingley returns. They are bringing Jane in their barouche box - very wealthy, our Lizzy - and will be staying at Netherfield. Lizzy says she will write to you, but I thought that I would in case she forgot with her sudden onset of the newly-married.

Obviously, Marianne and I are displeased with Lizzy for eloping, but she had no choice in the matter. Darcy apologized however and looked appropriately uncomfortable during the interview, which satisfied us. He offered to host Christmas at Pemberley as a gesture of goodwill, and we are tempted to take him up on it. Your brother,

EDWARD GARDINER

 

* * *

 

Dearest Papa,

Thank you for consenting to Fitzwilliam and my marriage. It will make it so much easier for us to explain the obscure circumstances of our alliance if we can show them a miniscule sheet of paper with one sentence which explains my father's enthusiasm for the match. I am comforted that you were not actually put upon to consent to the marriage. It is to my belief that you would not.

Fitzwilliam and I are planning on journeying to Meryton to receive your signature on my settlement papers. We will be arriving on Tuesday week with Jane. We both think it best to stay with Mr. Bingley at Netherfield Park due to Mama's raptures. I do not think we will be staying long as Fitzwilliam and I have to allow Pemberley and the townhouse to accustom themselves to the idea of a mistress after so long.

I believe I shall be very happy indeed as Mrs. Darcy. Fitzwilliam shows me more consideration that I thought husbands show their wives regularly, but he assures me that he will begin to ignore me over time. Georgiana Darcy is a sweet girl, and it is an honor to call her sister. Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper at Pemberley, was rather scandalized on our first meeting but had grown fond of me by our second.

ELIZABETH DARCY

 

* * *

 

Dear Sir,

I must trouble you for congratulations. Elizabeth is the wife of Mr. Darcy, and it is a rather permanent affair to my understanding. Console Lady Catherine as well as you can. But, if I were you, I would stand by the nephew. He has more to give. Yours, &c,

HENRY BENNET


End file.
